


i just wanna get some

by lilacvenus



Series: I saw what a cutie you were the first time I met you [5]
Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst with a Happy Ending, Boys In Love, Fluff and Angst, Fuckbuddies, Lightly Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Minor Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Minor Bill Denbrough/Stanley Uris, Reddie, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Sex, Smut, Stenbrough is da best, There's only one or two little scenes but they are simple, but they fell in love bc it's me who's writing it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-10 07:26:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19496665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilacvenus/pseuds/lilacvenus
Summary: When I'm here on my own, there's a part that I'm missingI'll go blind if I don't get to see what you're giving





	i just wanna get some

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song ‘Get some’ of Ghosted, that talks about fuck-buddies without feelings but it’s reddie so obviously they have to fall in love and be happy bc that’s what they deserve xx
> 
> tumblr: [gazeboslover](http://gazeboslover.tumblr.com)

Eddie was alone down the neon lights of the club they were, the shadows of color blue and red were lying on his friends by time to time. All his friends were with their respective lovers, Beverly and Ben were dancing at the floor dance, and sharing few soft kisses, Stan and Bill were kissing shamelessly in one of the couches, the two clearly drunk to dare to make an aggressive session of kisses in plain sight, as the boys usually leave their acts of affection at home, because they were a reserved couple.

Eddie was alone.

Alone and _horny_.

He couldn't stop thinking about the session of wet kisses he had yesterday with Richie, when the curly one was about to take his shirt, Stan had come to ask for Eddie's notes of the stupid class that he had missed for being sick, and when Eddie returned, Richie had left by the emergency stairs, leaving Eddie wanting more.

 _Richie_.

Richie was his neighbour, a boy who seemed to be born with a leather jacket and torn pants, he always wore rock band shirts and he liked to listen to very loud music, too. That's how they met.

Richie lives in the flat across from Eddie's. The day they met, the youngest was trying to study for a test that he would have the next day. He didn't know how it would be possible to retain so much information and vomit it in the test, besides, it didn't help the fact that someone in the flat across the hallway was listening to music, he was sure, above the maximum recommended volume to not remain deaf.

Being stressed, not having slept well in a long time and knowing that he had to learn chemical structures that were more complex than a mandala, made the sound that he was hearing enough to make him lose his mind. Eddie left his flat and went straight to loudly knock on the opposite door, and after a while, a pretty tall boy opened it.

After Eddie explained with a lot of words that he wanted him to keep the music in a low volume or shut it down, the boy leaned on the door and smiled at him.

Eddie frowned, surprised. He had not taken the time to observe the boy in front of him, and when he did his throat dried up a little. He was attractive. His hair full of wild curls, and his face with freckles scattered everywhere, at the same time, adorned by thick lenses, his lips a little thick and strangely of a beautiful natural rose. The sight of Eddie fell into the other boy's hand, where a cigarette was, and Eddie said the first thing that came to his mind.

"It's going to kill you." The taller boy understood that the chestnut in front of him was referring to the cigarette between his fingers and made a mocking laugh.

"I think so."

There was a silence in which the two boys had a battle of looks, the curly one observed him shamelessly and Eddie only did it in a way of a challenge.

"Anyway, could you shut down your music? I can't hear my thoughts."

"Richie." The other boy said.

"Excuse me?"

"I'm Richie, Richie Tozier."

"Oh." The chestnut turned to see the hallway, there was no one but them. "My name is Eddie."

"Are you coming in?" The older stopped reloading at the door, and stepped aside, giving enough space for Eddie to enter. Eddie didn't know what to do, none of this was planned, he just wanted the music to stop.

"Will you be smoking?" It was the first question that came to his mind. Richie just blew out the cigarette against the door frame, and opened more the door. Without wanting to think too much about it, and wanting to avoid sitting in front of that book for more hours of which he had already dedicated, he entered Richie's flat.

It had been six months since that happened. Half a year in which Richie and Eddie met and ended up in each other's beds.

Now Eddie was alone and horny, with Richie Tozier and his wet kisses in his mind, until he felt his phone vibrate.

"Eds." The person he was thinking about was on the other side of the line.

"Don't call me that." He placed the cell phone nearer to his ear, the music in the club was very loud.

"Where are you?"

"In a club, my friends have brought me."

"Did you get tired of me and now you're looking for someone else?" Richie let out a laugh and Eddie rolled the eyes.

"It wasn't part of my plan that you found out this way." Eddie replied, leaning on the bar counter.

"To do it you will have to socialize first." On Richie's side also heard a lot of noise.

"Maybe I'm doing it." He took a big sip of his drink. A boy next to him gave him a smile and was about to speak to Eddie, when Eddie denied and pointed the cell phone in his ear to let him know that he was busy.

Richie laughed. "I think that's not the right way." Eddie smiled and denied, but suddenly frowned.

"What did you say? How did you know that?" Eddie turned his gaze to the other side of the club.

"Surprise." Eddie hung up.

Richie approached Eddie, and he denied.

"For a moment I thought you would go with him." Richie said playfully, pointing his eyes at the boy who had tried to talk to Eddie. Eddie shrugged.

"If you had not shown up, maybe I would have." He started playing with the straps of Richie's jacket.

"I guess I'm lucky." Richie took Eddie's face with one of his huge hands, forcing him to look into his eyes, making the younger one feel an electric current in him.

"What are you doing here?" Eddie laid his head completely in Richie's hand, enjoying the touch.

"My friend Mike and his girlfriend have forced me to go out with them to have _fun._ " With his thumb he caressed Eddie's lips. "The music sucks."

"Not everyone loves rock." Eddie bit Richie's thumb gently.

"You love rock since it's the music we do it with." Eddie laughed a little, blushing.

"Speaking of that," Eddie rested his head on Richie's shoulder and whispered in his ear. "Let's get out of here." Slowly biting Richie's lobe.

"I've just arrived and, you want me to leave?" Richie took Eddie by the hips and sat down, placing him on his lap. "I don't know how Mike would take that."

"Mike is very busy with his girlfriend to notice." Eddie gave little kisses on the curly's neck, Richie tightened the grip on the smaller boy's waist.

"You are turned on just from seen me?" Eddie laughed at his neck, making Richie have chills.

"I was thinking of you." Eddie confessed, still hidden in the boy's curls. Richie smirked.

"Thinking of me?" He stroked the minor's legs. "Were you thinking about how I touch you?"

"I was thinking in our last make out session."

"Did I leave you wanting me?" He continued stroking Eddie's legs, each time raising his hand more. "Do you want us to finish what we started?" Eddie let out a weak moan in Richie's ear, and that was enough to turn him on. "Let's go."

Eddie didn't mind telling his friends he was leaving, they still didn't know about Richie, and also Eddie had only heard of Mike but had never spoken to him. He thought things were good like that.

They were sharing clumsy kisses as they tried to make their way down the hallway to their flats, every time they walked a little Richie would corner Eddie against a wall and deepen the kiss they were sharing. After finishing a long one, Eddie laughed and pulled Richie by his jacket, running to their flats. Arriving in front of them, Richie was the first to speak.

"Mike's parents come to breakfast tomorrow." Eddie laughed again, and placed his hand on Richie's chest.

"I promise that I will not be there in the morning." Richie nodded and stuck his mouth again to the minor, putting him against his flat's door, with one hand trying to place the key to open the door, achieving it and throwing them inside.

Richie placed his hands around Eddie's ass, squeezing it, as they tried to advance to the older boy's room. Upon arriving, the curly boy placed his hands to the height of Eddie's head, who made a disapproval sound.

"Just," He panted between the kiss. "Keep touching me like that." He placed Richie's hands on his ass again, and placed his around the older boy's neck, deepening the kiss even more. The curly boy smiled as they had a battle of tongues and then he passed his kisses to the boy's neck, taking him at the same time from the legs and making him surround his waist with them, directing them to the bed. It would be a great night.

If there was one thing that could arouse Richie the most, it would be to have the smallest boy moaning in his ear, that took him to the limit, so after a few more movements and an Eddie moaning in his ear reaching the maximum point finishing into Richie's chest , some deeper lunges and Richie had already finished. He threw himself on top of the small body that was underneath him, being received with a sigh and a small chuckle, being rolled by the other side of the bed.

The two boys tried to catch their breath, the older one placed his arms around Eddie's body and fell asleep without realizing it.

When Richie woke up, the sun was just beginning to come out and there was no one by his side. He let out a long sigh and picked up the pack of cigarettes lying on the side of the bed. He light up one, and watched through his window. After a while he saw the car of Mike's parents parking in front of the building.

Richie had great affection for Mike's parents, they were very good parents, and they also seem to show great affection for their son's friend. He decided it was time to go out and help Mike with breakfast, and fix a little the mess that maybe he and Eddie had made on the way to the room.

Unable to avoid it, the memory of last night came to his mind, when they were kissing very clumsily in the stairs and he hit Eddie against the wall to kiss again him and the boy just laughed at the blow he had received, a smile appeared in Richie's face without being able to control it, the memory of Eddie made him feel good, because he had looked so nice with the reflection of the light from the hallway. Richie opened his eyes surprised by the way he was thinking of his neighbour.

 _Shit_.

It was Friday and Eddie was reading a book in his bedroom. Bill and Stan had gone out to see a movie and had invited Eddie, although he never felt like the third wheel, because it was very easy to be with Bill and Stan, they were practically like brothers to him, he had decided that he would give them their space, so he stayed to study a little.

Across the hall Mike was preparing a romantic dinner for his girlfriend, Richie didn't understand why he didn't just take her to a restaurant, that would have saved him from cooking and fixing the house.

"Because I want her to see that I care." Mike replied. "That I put effort and love in our date. Besides that I'm the best cook I know, she loves my dishes." Richie rolled the eyes, Mike was right, he was very good at cooking. "I think you should do something like that for the guy you're dating." Richie's mouth went dry suddenly.

"Sorry?"

"You know," Mike was ordering things from the table, placing on the table a candelabra that he had bought for special nights, but always save with mistrust, because Richie loves to play with the candles. "The boy that sometimes you bring to the flat and you go to see sometimes. I had my doubts, but now I know that he is only a boy and not several. I saw you both in the club." Richie scratched his head, not knowing what to answer. "I could lend you the candelabra, but you'll have to prepare dinner by yourself, although I could help you." Richie laughed and went to the bedroom for his toothbrush, he knew that as soon as Mike's girlfriend arrived he would have to be out of the flat.

There was a knock on the door, Eddie looked up from the book and stood up from the bed. His feet only in socks advanced to the door of the entrance, and peeking through the peephole he noticed that it was Richie. He smiled internally and opened the door.

"My friend knock me out from our apartment to have sex with his girlfriend." Eddie raised an eyebrow. "To have a romantic dinner, it doesn't matter." Eddie laughed. "Could you make me a space in your bed?" Eddie pretended to think about it, and Richie decided to take his face with his hands, and then give him a long kiss.

"Okay, but if you get to snore at some point, I'll get you out immediately."

The two of them were lying in Eddie's bed, they were in a session of wet kisses, with Richie's hands running down the boy's thighs. As he moved, Richie hurt himself with something on his back and decided to turn to push it away, thus breaking the kiss. He found a book, a little folded for being on top of it and he read the cover, Eddie's eyes were following his movements.

"Did I distract you from studying?" He placed the book on the bedside table.

"A little, maybe." Eddie settled himself on the bed. "I can't complain." He placed his arms around the older boy's neck and pulled him toward another kiss. As they kissed, Richie couldn't stop thinking about what Mike had said. He knew that his relationship with Eddie was nothing more than simple bedfellows, but thinking about it, he wouldn't mind knowing more about Eddie, wake up at his side sometimes. He decided it was better to stop thinking in that, but his mouth was faster.

"Mike will leave all weekend with his girlfriend." He spoke between the kiss. Eddie nodded, making it clear that he was listening.

"Are you inviting me to your flat all weekend?" Eddie said with a tone between mockery and challenge.

"No. I mean, if you want." He put a kiss on the boy's neck. "I was thinking more..." Another kiss. "Tomorrow hang out there." Another one. "You know."

Eddie separated and looked into his eyes. His lips were red and his cheeks too, and his eyes seemed to have a natural glow. Richie knew that Eddie was an attractive person, he knew it from the moment he saw him for the first time, in front of his door, annoyed because the curly one had the music too loud, he also knew it while that same day he had him under his body in the couch, kissing him like a few moments ago. These six months in which they had decided to be sexual partners, Richie knew that Eddie was attractive. But at this very moment, the curly boy thought that Eddie was the most beautiful person in the universe.

And he wanted to jump out of the window because of that.

"Yes, i think it's fine." Eddie answered, pulling Richie out of his thoughts. Just when they were going to put their lips together again, there was a laugh outside the flat as the knob turned to be opened.

Eddie turned off the lights in his room and leaned back under the sheets, forcing Richie to do the same. After a few seconds, there were faint knocks on his door.

"Eddie?" Bill's voice, known to Eddie but unknown to the curly, was heard outside. Eddie looked into Richie's eyes and gestured with the finger to indicate that he needed to keep quiet.

"Surely he's asleep." Another voice was heard outside, belonging to Stan this time.

The steps went to the next room, making the sound disappear.

Eddie and Richie stayed under the covers. They were almost in the dark, until Richie took out his cell phone and lit the lamp placing it in the middle of the two boys. Eddie laughed.

"You reminded me a little bit to my childhood." He spoke suddenly, and Richie wanted to know more.

"Why?"

"When I couldn't sleep, I always hide under the sheets and took a book and my lamp. I remember that I thought that it was a kind of fort, I used to read all night there." Eddie looked at Richie. "All my cousins used to call me a geek, always carrying a book by my side, but they were good company." The curly smiled. "Anyway, I must be boring you." Richie shook his head, while Eddie climbed to his chest, they were face to face.

"Not at all." Richie wanted to tell him that he could listen to him all day and not get tired of his stories, but Eddie told him to forget about that and started kissing him again, and for the first time Richie wanted to do something other than kiss Eddie.

Hear him.

Richie and Eddie had stayed to sleep together several times, usually after a good fuck none had the strength to move, but this time it was different for Richie. Eddie was curled up in his arms, burying his face in the curly boy's chest. Richie caressed Eddie's hair, and with the dim light that filtered from the street, he watched his face, it was so pleasant. He placed a kiss on his forehead and decided to try to get some sleep.

The next day Richie was saying goodbye to Mike. His friend had already uploaded all his girlfriend's belongings to his car and he only carried a backpack with two changes of clothes and essentials for personal hygiene.

"Don't make a party, please." Mike told Richie as they walked down the stairs in the building.

"You know I go to parties, I don't make them."

"Remember to feed the fish, and wash the dishes you use!" Richie had a fish he had won at a fair once, he called it _Tango_. If it were not for Mike's presence in the flat, the fish would have died a long time ago.

"Don't worry. You're only going away for a weekend, it's not like you haven't done it before." They reached the building entrance. "Have fun." He gave his friend a hug and Mike got into the car. Richie waved goodbye to Mike's girlfriend, who was co-pilot. She gave him a smile and returned the gesture.

As Richie watched Mike's car pull away, his smile only grew bigger and bigger.

The chestnut was knocking on the door of the opposite flat, waiting for Richie to open it. After a few minutes, the boy opened.

Eddie was wearing a pastel blue blouse and denim overalls. Richie saw him and gasped. Eddie smiled at him and after a few seconds, decided to enter uninvited to the flat. He noticed that on the dining table there was a candelabra with the candles lit. Apparently Mike had forgotten to hide it, and Richie was doing what Mike feared most, playing with the candles.

"Richie, how romantic of you." He spoke in a sarcastic tone. "But you don't need to impress me with a nice candelabra to fuck me." Eddie turned to see him and showed him a playful smile. Richie who was already by his side, after closing the door, took him by the waist and put him on the kitchen counter.

"Guess you ain't the romantic kind." Richie commented while playing with the pins of Eddie's overalls.

Eddie put his arms around Richie's neck. "You just need to fuck me right." And kissed him, starting a battle of tongues.

Richie carried him trying to take him to his room, but Eddie denied.

"I don't wanna wait no more." He took Richie's face in his hands, while they continued to kiss. "Let's do it on the kitchen floor." Richie without thinking about it, loaded Eddie and placed him on the floor, laying him down. They kept kissing and Richie unfastened the pins from Eddie's overalls, making him take it off next to the blouse. Eddie helped Richie take off the clothes, and the older turned Eddie upside down. In the mess of moans that were both, after a while, they came and were face to face again. Richie lay down next to Eddie and began to laugh as he lost even more breath.

"I don't know how I'll eat in this kitchen again." Eddie laughed too.

The two of them were at the dining room table, they had ordered Chinese food and Eddie was sitting in front of Richie, eating noodles. He sucked the noodles as if his life depended on it.

"Are you trying to provoke me?" Richie released.

"Maybe."

"Literally, we just did it." Richie answered as the other boy continue sucking.

Richie took Eddie in his arms and took him to his room, placing him on the bed.

"What do you want?"

"You know." The younger boy replied, sitting on Richie's bed, undoing a pin from his overalls, provoking him.

Richie took him in his arms, laying him down and sticking too close to him, pressing and creating friction between their pants, making Eddie moan.

"I want you to tell me." He demanded, rubbing torturously with Eddie.

"I just want you to fuck me." The older one smiled and kept rubbing with Eddie, martyring him.

"I haven't heard you."

"Oh, please. Richie." Eddie released in a gasp. "Give me what I'm begging for." The chestnut moaned. "Fuck me, I just want you to fuck me."

Again, now under the artificial light of Richie's room, he stripped the younger boy's clothes and made him ride him. That was the position that both enjoyed the most. Eddie loved to ride Richie, and the older one enjoyed watching Eddie's body jump over him, his face all flushed and his eyes crystallized with pleasure.

They were lying in Richie's bed, after having reached the orgasm, again.

The older one caressed Eddie's face, and without being able to help it, he released the words that detonated the bomb.

"You're beautiful." Silence remained in the room, and Eddie looked at him strangely. Richie wanted to go back in time, swallow his words and never let them go, but it was too late. He was fucked up.

Eddie raised an eyebrow, and shifted uncomfortably on the older boy's bed.

"Sorry, what?" In all the time they had been together, they had never shared words of affection. Richie knew that Eddie was attractive, Eddie knew Richie was attractive, but they had never mentioned anything about it. They only fucked.

"Well," Richie didn't know what to do, he couldn't retract. Not now. "You're beautiful." He repeated and realized that letting go of those words didn't make him feel very bad, instead he felt relieved to finally have told Eddie what he thought for some time, but now it was aware of it. It felt good, until he looked at Eddie's face, without any emotion. His tranquility disappeared.

"Thanks." The younger whispered. "I suppose."

"Eddie," The elder released after a time in which there had been a brutal silence. "Do you want to go to the cinema? I think there is..."

"Richie," The minor interrupted. "I don't know what you think about this, I know I did wrong to share a piece of my life the last time with you, I don't know how you interpreted it, but I think you're confused." The older raised an eyebrow. "You don't need to pretend that we are more than two strangers underneath the covers." 

Richie swallowed hard while Eddie looked for his blouse to put it on. "I think I'll go." He found it and put it on. "I'll call you."

Richie was going to let it go, he was going to let the moment be interpreted as a misunderstanding that would not happen again, but he couldn't.

"No." Eddie turned to see him surprised, while he was placing his feet in the overalls. "It's fine if you want to say that we are strangers, but that's not true." The youngest watching him all the time. "Thank you for these months full of good sex." He put on his glasses and started looking for his cigarette box. "I think you're beautiful, and I can no longer see you just as a good screw. It's my fault, sorry." He found it and pulled out one. "If you don't want the same as me, then don't call me."

Eddie remained silent, shocked for a moment until he finished putting on his overalls and quickly put his converse. He watched Richie for the last time, who was lighting his cigarette and left the room, followed by the sound of the flat door being opened and closed again.

Two weeks passed and the boys hadn't spoken again. Richie was depressed, but he didn't want anyone to notice it, so he acted like nothing happened. Eddie was doing the same.

"Stan wants to buy a book and we are also going to buy a new watch since ours has broken down, I don't know if you noticed." Eddie took his eyes off the book and observed his friends. "We were wondering if you wanted to come, you haven't been out in a while." Bill continued speaking, choosing his words carefully.

Eddie gave them a tired smile. "No, thanks. I'm fine."

Stan sat down in the chair that was in front of Eddie. "What is happening?" Eddie looked at him confused. "For almost three weeks you don't feel like doing many things, have you end up with the boy who used to come to see you?" Bill sat next to Stan, wanting to reproach the blond why he didn't try to be a little more delicate, but wanting to know too what was happening with his friend.

"The boy?" Eddie looked at them surprised, _how did they know?_ Stan seemed to read his face.

"Do you think we didn't know?" Stan gave him a small smile, and took Bill's hand. "Do you really think Bill and I wouldn't notice? We had to leave several times to not cross with you and give you your space, you know, wait until you wanted to introduce us."

"We didn't want to pressure you." Bill said, giving the younger a comforting smile.

"What happened?" And there it was, one of the questions that Eddie had wanted to avoid for some time, not wanting to think about what he had done, how he had ruined everything.

He let out a big sigh, and his friends forced him to sit in the middle of the two, just before Eddie started talking.

There was a silence, in which the two boys tried to process all the information that Eddie had released, apparently it was more complex than they expected.

"And do you like him?" Stan asked, placing a hand on the boy's shoulder who was playing with a thread of his sweater.

A moment passed. "I don't know." He looked at his two friends. "He's attractive and very nice, but I never thought of seeing him as something else. I knew it was a bad idea, that he could hurt me."

"But he seems to have fallen in love with you." Bill said, while Eddie blushed slightly.

"He just likes me." He pulled a thread off his sweater. "But he might just be confused, have mixed things up."

"I think there's only one way to know." The two pairs of eyes rested on Bill, Stan smiled.

"Of course." He stood up and stretched his arms, Bill laughed as he looked at him with loving eyes. "You have to talk to him."

"I don't know if it's a good idea." Eddie answered quickly.

"Do you like him?" Stan asked again, Eddie seemed to think it, but he nodded slowly. His cheeks blushed more, it was the first time he accepted to himself, and someone else that yes, he likes Richie Tozier. For a while he tried to convince himself that he was only attracted to him sexually, but one night when he went to the club with his friends and had received insinuations from other guys, he didn't want to do anything because they weren't Richie.

"That's enough." Stan continued. "We don't know if it's a good idea either, but it's the only option that will get you out of this torture. Now, what do you think about going to eat right now? I'm dying of hunger." The two boys nodded. Stan and Bill pulled Eddie out of the couch and took a coat for him. Honestly, Eddie knew that if things with Richie didn't work out, he would have wonderful people with him, and that was enough.

"Richie, come on. We'll only go out to dinner." Richie denied, lying down on his bed and exhaling the smoke from his cigarette.

"I don't have energy, Mike. Maybe other day."

"You have been telling me that the last weeks. It will be fun, come on. I just want you to go out and get distracted." Mike leaned on the door. Richie felt bad, he didn't like that his friend felt worried about him. Mike suspected what had happened to the curly boy, but he didn't want to force him to talk about it, Mike wanted him to do it when Richie felt ready.

"Okay." He blew out his cigarette against the wall. "But you've promised to pay for everything." Mike let out a laugh and went for his jacket to his room.

Across the hall, Eddie was chatting with his friend Ben at the door of his flat. He had accompanied him to the mall to buy Beverly a beautiful dress. Ben had asked particularly for his help, because he knew that of his group of friends, Eddie was the one with the best fashion sense, sometimes even more than Beverly, so Eddie knew about what the redhead would like the most.

"She'll love it, Ben." Ben nodded while he played with the bag he had in his hand. "When will you give it to her? "

"I was going to invite her to dinner the following week, and surprise her with this dress."

"You'll be the best dressed in that restaurant." Ben let out a laugh. "Of course you need to come first and ask for an advice on how you'll be dressed that night."

This time the two laughed and Ben nodded. "You're my savior, Eddie."

The door to the flat opposite opened and Eddie tensed instantly.

Richie's roommate came out of the apartment, and when he saw the two boys in front of him, recognizing Eddie and completely misunderstanding the situation, he tried to return to the apartment, but it was too late, Richie was outside and was watching them too, also, completely misunderstanding the situation.

Eddie saw Richie's face, and could see that his jaw was tense. His heart softened a little, hell, he had been missing that face a lot.

Eddie tried to smile at him, but Richie stopped looking at him and put his gaze on Ben. The curly boy looked back at Eddie, and before anything could happen, he went down the corridor with his friend by his side. Eddie's heart was hurting now. He realized at that moment that when Richie wasn't there he felt like a part of him was missing.

Richie was lying on the floor of the living room, with a cigarette in his mouth. Mike had gone to the gym, and he was alone in the flat. Another week had passed and he still couldn't believe what had happened, had Eddie already replaced him so quickly? He released the smoke that his lungs contained, when someone knocked on his door, distracting him from his torture.

"Hi Richie." Mike's girlfriend greeted him with a perfect smile. "Is Mike at home?" The brunette girl leaned on her foot.

"Hi, Rachel." He opened the door wider. "No, Mike's not here. He went to the gym." The girl nodded.

"Well, I just wanted to return him some things that he forgot in my flat the last time." Richie nodded, letting her know he was listening to her. "Maybe, could I leave them to you?"

"Sure, no problem." Richie took the box that Mike's girlfriend was extending to him. "You could catch up Mike. Surely it will be out in about fifteen minutes of the gym, what takes to get there. I don't think he refuses to take you anywhere you want." The girl laughed, as the front door of the front flat opened and a small boy walked out, which made Richie's heart stop.

"I think that's what I'll do, thanks Richie." The girl kissed the boy's cheek and said goodbye, while Eddie watched everything and turned, pretending to close the door of his flat. "See you later."

"Goodbye."

While the girl disappeared down the corridor, Richie watched the minor's back and in an act of courage wanted to approach, but decided to close the door.

The minor hearing the sound of the door closing behind him, leaned into his. Hell, how could he have been such an idiot? Of course, Richie wasn't going to wait forever. And, hell. That girl was so attractive. After a while, Eddie decided he couldn't leave, and went back into his flat. Richie saw everything by the peephole, and didn't understand anything.

It had been another two weeks, and the boys didn't know how they had survived. Stan and Bill didn't understand what was happening with Eddie, they had asked him if he had talked things with Richie but he only answered that it had no case, and he locked himself in his room.

Mike tried to give his space to Richie, after also having witnessed the scene where Eddie, _now he knew his name_ , was with another boy at the door of his flat. He tried to tell Richie that he had probably misinterpreted things, but the other boy didn't listen to him.

Richie was walking down the hallway, heading to the lift. He entered and pressed the lobby boton. He didn't want to leave his room, but he needed to go to get new strings for his guitar, and he knew it was a task he couldn't entrust to Mike, because he wouldn't know how not to be scammed or which strings were the indicated.

The lift doors almost began to close, when he heard someone running towards them and decided to stop them.

"Thanks." A boy with blond curls said. Richie could swear he recognized the voice from somewhere, it was not until another boy came running after him and also thanked him that he joined the pieces. They were Eddie's roommates.

While they waited for the doors to close again, the boys started talking among themselves, knowing the story of who Richie was, but not caring enough to realize that they had him in front of them, it was not their fault anyway, they had never seen him.

"Did you ask Eddie if he wanted to come?"

"I did it, but he didn't want to. You know, he's still depressed."

"I don't understand what happened, he said he would talk to him, but suddenly he decided he wouldn't."

"I think he saw him with someone else, a girl. He mentioned something like that as he locked himself in his room."

Stan sighed. "Damn, with how good he was feeling. He went out more, did you notice? A few weeks ago he accompanied Ben to buy a dress for Bev."

"Yes, I don't know how true is what Eddie saw, but if it were I would like to have that guy in front..." A phone rang, taking the guys out of their conversation and Richie from the mess which was his mind now. _What the hell was happening?_

"Hello?" The lift was descending and the sound of Richie talking was the only thing that was heard, the rest was silence.

"Richie." It sounded on the other side of the phone. Making Stan and Bill look each other in the eye, and curse. _What the hell did they do?_ "I will not come back today to the lift, Rachel wants to go to the cinema and the movies are really late."

"Don't worry." He exchanged other words with his friend and hung up, and when he did, the lift reached the lobby.

The doors opened and Stan and Bill left quickly. At leaving the building, the boys didn't know what to do.

"Maybe," Stan spoke. "It was not even _that_ Richie."

"Stan!" Bill shouted. "He lives in our floor, he's tall and thin, he's wearing a leather jacket. It's _that_ Richie!" He stopped and looked at the building. "I don't know how we didn't notice it. We've screwed it up." He let out a sigh and Stan nodded. "Now, what shall we do?"

"I've always wanted to flee the country." Stan commented, Bill let out a laugh and tapped his chest weakly. "But I think the right thing to do would be to tell Eddie the truth."

"Right now?"

"The sooner the better." The two boys looked at each other. "Although we are a little far away already, don't you think it would be better just to call him?" Bill nodded immediately.

"There's no need to return." Bill agreed, knowing that the two boys were afraid to face Eddie, so he took out his cell phone. "I'll put it on speaker."

The call was entering.

Eddie was studying, he had taken refuge in that since he no longer saw Richie.

The boys were so absorbed in what they had done, that they didn't realize that Richie never left the building. He was still in the lift, trying to understand everything he had heard, and wanting to hit his head against something. A misunderstanding? Was all just that? A big misunderstanding? A boy of about 12 years old entered the lift. "Are you going up?" He asked Richie, taking him out of his thoughts. The older one nodded. Eddie wanted to talk to him, that was all that was in his head now.

The first ringtone rang.

Eddie turned to look at his cell phone, taking his eyes off his book.

Richie had used the lift before, but he had never had two trips as long as today.

Eddie let the second and third rings rang before he stood up to pick up his cell phone.

The lift reached the child's floor and the doors opened, letting him out. Richie cursed, and left as well, running to the stairs, knowing he would do less time than the lift.

The fourth and fifth ring rang when Eddie picked up his cell phone and read Bill's name on the screen.

Richie was two floors away.

The sixth tone was no longer heard.

Richie dodged a lady who was going down and smiled smugly.

"Hello?"

He realized that there was only one floor to arrive.

"Bill, speak more clearly I don't understand anything of what you want to tell me."

Only the corridor was missing.

"Richie? What about him?"

He knocked on the door of the flat.

"Bill, put Stan on the phone."

Eddie got up from his bed and decided not to look on the peephole of the door, opening it directly.

"Richie." He dropped the phone, causing the phone's battery to go out and shut off, cutting off the call.

"Yes, Richie. Eddie? Eddie?" The two boys looked at each other. "He hung up." They frowned. "Try calling again."

The two boys looked at each other, Eddie's eyes crystallizing without being able to help it. Before the boy could say a word, Richie took him in his arms, kissing him urgently. Eddie responded, placing his arms around the older boy's neck. Richie kicked the door closed and walked with Eddie to place him against a wall.

They continued kissing, while Richie placed a leg in the middle of Eddie's legs, rubbing his member and causing a moan to come out of his lips, being drowned in the kiss.

They separated for lack of oxygen. "I thought," Eddie started talking, but Richie denied.

"There is nobody but you." They looked into each other's eyes and the little one smiled burying his head in Richie's neck.

"I love you." Eddie admitted, without thinking.

"Me too. A lot."

Eddie wrapped his legs around Richie's hips and they went to his room.

Bill and Stan were waiting impatiently for the lift to reach their floor, finally it arrived, and they got out of it and moved to the front of their lift door. They looked into each other's eyes before opening, and Bill gave Stan a small kiss on the lips. Both, insecure, entered the lift. The lights were off, and only a ray of light came out under Eddie's door, the two advanced towards it and before knocking, they heard a laugh. It was Eddie.

The two looked at each other with a confused look, but after a moment, they heard the voice of the boy who was with them in the lift. The two smiled relieved, and decided to get away from the door, going to the kitchen to make tea.

Stan and Bill were sitting in the living room, when Eddie walked barefoot from his room holding the tall boy's hand. The two pairs of curious eyes settled on the couple who had just left the room.

Eddie smiled at them and pulled Richie with him, also sitting in the living room.

"Hello." The two smiled sincerely, returning the greeting. "He's Richie." Eddie introduced the other boy.

"His next boyfriend." Richie added and the two smiled at him, Eddie denied and buried his face in the curly boy's shoulder.

"Hello, I'm Bill."

"I am Stan."

"A pleasure."

The teapot began to ring. "Did you make tea, Bill?" The mentioned one nodded. "Great, I'll go and serve it. Do you want tea, Richie?" Richie nodded and Eddie stood up so he could go for the cups. "I'll be right back."

"I'll reach you in a minute." Bill mentioned, Eddie already leaving.

The two boys looked at Richie, and he smiled at them, when they noticed Eddie was far, they spoke.

"Listen." Bill said, unable to felt guilt for more time. "What we said in the lift, we're sorry it sounded so bad. It's just that we didn't know it was you, and we know it's a bad excuse but, didn't end up badly, huh? I mean, you're with Eddie now and we, really..." The boy turned to see his boyfriend, asking for help, Stan took Bill's hand, caressing it.

"What my boyfriend is trying to say is that we are sorry that you have heard our conversation in the lift, and that we will try to be more discreet about it. You need to forgive us, but we were worried about our friend." The two looked at each other. "He was very down since he didn't see you."

The curly boy nodded. "Thanks."

The two boys looked at each other confused.

"You're right. It was kind of weird to hear you talk about Eddie in the lift but if it hadn't happened, we'd both continue to torment about it. So, thanks for not being so discreet in your lift conversations, keep doing it if you can save relationships that way." He gave them a smile. "Now if you excuse me, I'll go help Eddie with the tea."

"Richie." Stan called him, making him turn around. "Welcome." The tall guy just smiled at them and went to the kitchen, to catch up with Eddie.

The four boys were in the living room in a very pleasant conversation. It was not until one o'clock in the morning that they were aware of the time it was.

"If you excuse us guys, we have to retire. Tomorrow we visit Bill's parents, and it's a long trip." Stan stopped and took his lover's hand.

"Yes, we'll go to sleep too. You will stay today, right?" The little one put his eyes on Richie. He nodded.

"If there is no problem."

"Of course it's not." Eddie smiled at him and also took his hand. "Come on. Good night, guys." He pulled Richie's arm and guided them to his room.

"Drive safe." Richie told them as they disappear behind the door.

After brushing their teeth, situation in which Eddie had to give a toothbrush to Richie, they entered the room of the boy and Richie sat on the bed, with Eddie doing the same at his side.

"Come here." Richie spoke as he took Eddie in his arms and carried him like a baby, brushing their noses.

Now, the two of them were lying down, just looking at each other. Eddie ran his hand through Richie's hair, caressing it.

"I'm ready." Eddie gave him a doubtful look. "I'm ready to listen to you, I want to know everything about you." The little one smiled at him and came over to kiss him on the lips.

"We have plenty of time for that." Eddie kissed him again. "But we can start now if that's what you want." Now Richie gave him a kiss. "My favorite color is green, I prefer cold over heat, I don't like to wear short socks and I love kissing my neighbour."

Richie smiled. "My favorite color is blue, sorry, but I prefer the heat over the cold." Eddie made a face of disgust. "I don't like onions, and I love touching my neighbour's butt." Eddie laughed and hit Richie's chest playfully.

"Enough for today." He approached Richie and leaned his head on his chest, the tallest placed his arms around Eddie's waist, bringing him closer to him.

"Do you want to go out tomorrow?" Eddie raised his head, colliding with Richie's chin but then, settling down to observe the other boy's face.

"Are you inviting me on a date?" Eddie replied, raising an eyebrow.

"Depends, would you accept?" The minor placed a kiss on Richie's chin.

"I'd love it." He placed himself on Richie's chest again.

"It's a date, then."

"Our first date." The two smiled, and Richie lowered his head to kiss the boy's forehead, who raised his head and kissed Richie's lips.

They kissed for a while, until they stopped to breathe.

"I think we should sleep." Richie said caressing the head of Eddie.

"Yes." He nodded. "Or we could keep kissing."

"You're beautiful." And he bent down again to kiss him, it would be a long night.

The next day, Richie woke up with Eddie in his arms, and he knew that everything would be just fine.

  
  



End file.
